Une arme à double tranchant
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. Le sexe est une arme que les Luthor manient à la perfection, Chloé Sullivan va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Mais la jeune fille est elle aussi une arme à double tranchant...
1. Maître et esclave

**_Une arme à double tranchant_**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient… On connaît la musique !**

**Note de l'auteur : Fic se déroulant dans la saison 3, mais aucun spoiler, vu que je n'ai pas vu la saison 3 ! Attention, fic très sombre et violente, à l'image des Luthor. **NC 17**. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'essaie au NC, et je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire, comprenez : du soft comme du très hard… **

En tous les cas, je pense qu'il est plus qu'intéressant d'explorer les côtés sombres de nos héros « Smallvilliens ». 

Pour ce qui est d'Helen, tout le monde avait compris dès la fin d'Exodus que c'était une sacrée garce, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler…

**Résumé : Trahi par Helen, Lex sombre de plus en plus dans l'alcool. Et quand il est ivre… il devient méchant. Vous l'avez compris, c'est Chloé qui va trinquer, surtout lorsque notre chauve préféré va découvrir qu'elle travaille pour Lionel… Le sexe est une arme, et les Luthor la manient à la perfection. Mais Chloé Sullivan est elle aussi une arme à double tranchant… **

°°°

**1**

**Maître et esclave**

Une fois de plus, elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, et appuya son front brûlant contre le bois de chêne massif. Pendant quelques minutes, elle souffla profondément, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale.

Chloé Sullivan avait l'estomac noué par la peur. Une peur irraisonnée, incontrôlable. Pas le trac, non, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus insidieux… un sentiment qu'elle avait commencé à connaître deux mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait accepté de travailler pour Lionel Luthor. 

Levant la main, elle puisa en elle le courage de frapper contre le battant.

- Entrez, Chloé.

Cette voix… comme elle pouvait la détester ! Elle lui donnait envie de vomir, de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en fit rien et entra dans la pièce.

Lionel la regarda s'avancer vers lui, et lui indiqua un siège. Il pouvait sentir la peur suinter par tous les pores de la jeune fille, et cela déclencha en lui un sentiment de puissance euphorique. Deux mois qu'elle travaillait pour lui… Elle était sa parfaite petite création, sa chose, son objet. Oh, elle résistait encore ! Pour la forme…

Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle oublierait cette ridicule promesse qu'elle lui avait extorqué, et elle se soumettrait à lui. Oui, bientôt, il la briserait définitivement.

Chloé sentit la sueur dégouliner sur sa nuque en le voyant se lever. Elle avait une conscience aigue de ses moindres mouvements. Elle ne pourrait pas le tenir à distance éternellement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours…

Très bientôt, il la prendrait sur ce canapé ou sur ce bureau… et la promesse illusoire de ne pas la forcer, de lui laisser le temps, cette promesse qu'elle lui avait arraché quelques semaines plus tôt ne vaudrait plus rien. 

Il le lui faisait clairement comprendre : soit elle viendrait à lui de son plein gré, consentante, offerte, soit il la violerait. Dans tous les cas, si elle choisissait de l'envoyer au diable, si elle le quittait, il briserait la vie de son père, Gabe Sullivan, en le renvoyant… ou pire, en l'envoyant en prison sous un faux prétexte.

Chloé avait enfin compris. Lionel Luthor ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Elle avait fait un pacte avec Satan en personne, et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle en paye le prix. Elle pensa brusquement à Clark. Combien elle avait rêvé de perdre sa virginité dans ses bras !

Et maintenant, à moins de trouver un moyen de se sortir de la situation impossible dans laquelle elle s'était mise, c'était ce monstre, qui aurait pu être son père, qui…

« Non, mon dieu ! NOOOON ! pensa-t-elle rageusement. Non, pas ça ! »

Il venait de poser les mains sur ses épaules nouées, et les massait gentiment. Cela dura quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Chloé dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de hurler. Puis les mains chaudes de Lionel déboutonnèrent le chemisier de la jeune fille avant de s'insinuer sous la dentelle du soutien-gorge et de caresser les seins offerts.

Il sentit son érection se réveiller brusquement devant tant de douceur, mais surtout en se rendant compte à quel point elle crevait de terreur.

- Non, ne faites pas ça, supplia-t-elle.

Et elle eut du mal à reconnaître pour sienne cette petite voix étranglée.

- Je vous en prie, Lionel, non… Vous m'avez promis… Ne me forcez pas à faire ça…  

Il eut un sourire de prédateur. Non, il n'aurait pas la moindre pitié pour elle.

- Non, murmura-t-elle encore, brisée.

- Si, affirma-t-il en retour. Allons, un petit effort. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi…

« Non, je n'y arriverai jamais. Je vais vomir s'il m'oblige encore une fois à faire ça… »

- Je ne peux pas, Lionel.

- Mais si, ma douce Chloé, tu le peux. Fais-le, sinon je pourrais oublier ma promesse…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Chloé s'exécuta. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, défit la braguette de son pantalon et dégagea son membre durci. Lionel éprouva un intense sentiment de satisfaction à la voir ainsi, dominée et humiliée. Sentiment qui alla crescendo lorsque la jeune fille le prit dans sa bouche.

- Oui… comme ça, mon ange. Tu es douée…

Au bord de la nausée, dégoûtée, Chloé exécuta consciencieusement la fellation. Elle priait pour qu'il atteigne rapidement son plaisir, de préférence avant que son repas ne lui remonte au bord des lèvres. Elle priait une fois de plus pour qu'il respecte sa promesse de ne pas la pénétrer, de garder intacte sa virginité.

Lionel passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et jouit brusquement. Un haut le cœur saisit Chloé, mais elle parvint in extremis à le retenir, et se força à avaler la semence répugnante de son patron.

Lorsqu'il se retira enfin et se rajusta, elle poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement et se releva. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, avec la sensation d'être une vulgaire putain qui venait d'effectuer une passe, et se prépara à quitter le bureau. Il la retint par le bras, lui arrachant un sursaut. Elle croisa de nouveau son regard carnassier.

« Non, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Laisse-moi partir, maintenant ! »  

- Ma douce, fit-il mielleusement, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je ne veux pas te savoir frustrée…

Les yeux de Chloé s'emplirent de terreur alors qu'il la faisait s'allonger sur le sofa.

« Non, espèce de salaud ! Tu m'as promis ! »

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Lionel se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- N'aie crainte, ta précieuse virginité ne risque rien, du moins pour l'instant…

Il remonta sa jupe, et baissa la culotte de dentelle. La journaliste était tétanisée. La peur lui broyait les entrailles. Pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge lorsque le milliardaire posa sa bouche sur son intimité. Mais en pensée, elle ne se soumit pas un seul instant.

Le choc de cette langue s'insinuant dans son bourgeon de chair, le taquinant, lui procura une sensation de répulsion indescriptible. Pourtant, son corps était comme dissocié de son esprit.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, Chloé, murmura Lionel contre sa peau. Montre-moi à quel point…

Et soudain, elle comprit. Il voulait la faire jouir. Et il risquait de devenir violent s'il n'y parvenait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta d'imaginer Clark à la place de Lionel.

« Oh, bon sang ! Ça ne marche pas ! » 

Elle eut vraiment envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Alors elle fit ce que toute femme a fait au moins une fois depuis la nuit des temps. Elle feignit le plaisir. Ondulant son bassin, elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et se contracta comme si elle atteignait l'extase. 

Lionel se releva, satisfait. Il ne se sentait aucune obligation de goûter à la saveur de ce plaisir féminin. C'était la différence entre elle et lui. Il l'avait forcée à avaler. Lui n'en avait aucune envie…

Chloé remonta sa culotte et baissa sa jupe. C'était enfin terminé… Pour cette fois-ci. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tous ses nerfs tendus à se rompre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de basse lui dire :

- Je suis très satisfait de toi, ma petite Chloé. Notre collaboration va être… fructueuse.

Tandis que la porte se refermait sur la jeune fille, Lionel Luthor sourit froidement. Cette petite idiote était complètement en son pouvoir. Il allait pouvoir user d'elle comme d'une marionnette. Oui, il avait de grands projets pour la jeune reporter…

Chloé Sullivan se précipita vers la salle de bains, et soulagea son estomac. Elle appuya ensuite son front brûlant contre le miroir et observa ses traits tirés. A presque dix-sept ans, elle se sentait aussi vieille qu'une quadragénaire…

°°°

**Voila, à suivre ! Donc, rewiews, please !**


	2. Le chasseur et la proie

**_Une arme à double tranchant_**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient… On connaît la musique !

Note de l'auteur : Fic se déroulant dans la saison 3, mais aucun spoiler, vu que je n'ai pas vu la saison 3 ! Attention, fic très sombre et violente, à l'image des Luthor. **NC 17. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'essaie au NC, et je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire, comprenez : du soft comme du très hard… **

En tous les cas, je pense qu'il est plus qu'intéressant d'explorer les côtés sombres de nos héros « Smallvilliens ». 

Pour ce qui est d'Helen, tout le monde avait compris dès la fin d'Exodus que c'était une sacrée garce, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler…

Résumé : Trahi par Helen, Lex sombre de plus en plus dans l'alcool. Et quand il est ivre… il devient méchant. Vous l'avez compris, c'est Chloé qui va trinquer, surtout lorsque notre chauve préféré va découvrir qu'elle travaille pour Lionel… Le sexe est une arme, et les Luthor la manient à la perfection. Mais Chloé Sullivan est elle aussi une arme à double tranchant… 

°°°

**2**

**Le chasseur et la proie**

La bouteille de whisky était pratiquement vide. Sans trembler, Lex Luthor tendit la main et se resservit un verre. Une fois de plus, il ruminait sa colère et sa rancœur, seul dans son bureau. Helen s'était montrée sous son vrai jour : celui d'une fameuse garce… 

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi surpris ? Victoria et sa première épouse s'étaient aussi avérées être des barracudas femelles ! N'y avait-il donc aucune confiance possible envers la gent féminine ?

Machinalement, Lex appuya sur un bouton. Un pan du mur s'ouvrit, révélant un écran plat. Il l'alluma, et sourit en voyant que son père n'avait toujours pas repéré la caméra de surveillance qu'il avait installée dans son bureau. 

Son père était très occupé… à faire un cunnilingus à une blonde. Les cheveux de la jeune femme cachaient partiellement son visage, mais Lex ressentit une sensation familière.

« Une nouvelle ? pensa-t-il. Pourtant… »

Il effectua un zoom avec la caméra et monta le son. La jeune fille tourna la tête en gémissant. Et Lex Luthor reconnut avec une stupéfaction mêlée de dégoût Chloé Sullivan, la fille de son employé Gabe. Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres.

« Le salaud ! Elle est mineure ! »

Il reçut un choc en l'entendant gémir plus fort, et en la voyant se contracter, en proie à la jouissance. Sur l'écran, Lionel venait de se relever. Une gamine… mais déjà dangereuse comme une femme…

Lex eut un sourire amer. Il se sentait déçu, et ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était rien de plus que le nouveau jouet de son père. Un jouet qu'il ne tarderait pas à briser, et dont il faudrait recoller les morceaux…

Sur l'écran, Chloé venait d'ouvrir la porte du bureau, et Lex entendit distinctement son père dire à la jeune fille :

- Je suis très satisfait de toi, ma petite Chloé. Notre collaboration va être… fructueuse.

Elle sortit sans se retourner.

- Collaboration ? réfléchit Lex à haute voix, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de cette gosse, vieux pervers, hormis le plaisir de la sauter ?

Lionel saisit son téléphone et ordonna quelque chose que Lex ne put entendre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Benson, le bras droit son père, se présenta à son bureau. Lionel l'accueillit avec son habituel petit sourire froid.

- Benson, inutile de continuer la surveillance de Clark Kent. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour s'en charger.

Benson parut vexé. Lex ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Il porta machinalement son verre de whisky à ses lèvres, et l'avala cul sec. La brûlure de l'alcool se répandant dans sa gorge lui fit du bien. Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien vouloir à Clark ? 

- Une personne de confiance, monsieur ? interrogea Benson, qui s'en voulut aussitôt de son impertinence.

Bizarrement, Lionel ne prit pas la mouche devant ce manque de respect. 

- Une jeune amie de Clark… répondit-il. Une personne à qui je peux tout demander.

Le verre de whisky de Lex Luthor alla s'écraser contre le mur avec fracas. 

Il sortit de son bureau à grandes enjambées, et rejoignit la jeune reporter au moment où elle atteignait la porte d'entrée du manoir Luthor. Chloé ne l'entendit pas approcher, mais sursauta violemment en se sentant retournée et plaquée contre le mur.

- Miss Sullivan, quelle surprise !

Le cœur de Chloé se mit à battre la chamade. Elle était vraiment maudite. La dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité rencontrer à cet instant précis la maintenait fermement contre le mur et lui bloquait la sortie. Le fils du diable en personne ! Sa majesté Kojac !

Un fou rire nerveux la secoua à cette évocation, vite réprimé en voyant le sourire doucereux de son vis-à-vis.

- Je vous fais rire, Miss Sullivan ?

- Non, Monsieur Luthor, pas du tout.

- Comme nous sommes cérémonieux, tous les deux… Appelez-moi donc Lex, je vous appellerai… Chloé. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression bizarre qu'il allait dire Judas ? pensa Chloé. »

- Peut-être parce que c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, rétorqua Lex avec un sourire diabolique. Quoique Messaline vous conviendrait sans doute à merveille…

Chloé eut un hoquet de frayeur. Mon dieu, elle avait pensé à haute voix !

Lex se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui. Du whisky et du… rhum ! Détonnant mélange…

Un autre haut le cœur secoua la jeune fille, qui se demanda si elle n'allait pas vomir pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes. Les lèvres de Lex se rapprochèrent dangereusement de son oreille et elle se retrouva vraiment coincée entre le mur et le corps musclé du jeune homme. Elle put aussitôt se rendre compte qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ressentait un grand… intérêt pour elle. Une vague de chaleur inconnue monta en elle.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils sont tous obsédés dans la famille Luthor ! »

- Chloé…, souffla doucement Lex, je vous invite à dîner ce soir.

- Heu… c'est-à-dire que… je suis occupée !

- Soyez-le moins… et venez dîner au manoir. Mon père part tout à l'heure pour Métropolis, et nous serons tranquilles pour discuter.

Il y avait dans sa voix une subtile inflexion, comme une sourde menace voilée, qui fit courir le long de l'épine dorsale de la jeune fille un frisson.

- Acceptez, Chloé. Il y va de votre intérêt… et de celui de votre père, bien sûr.  

Chloé eut la désagréable impression d'être tombée de Charybde en Scylla. Lex était au moins aussi dangereux que son père. Mais il était aussi plus jeune… et avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à le maintenir à distance comme elle le faisait avec Lionel.

De plus, qui sait s'il ne pourrait pas devenir un allié ? Dans la lutte qu'elle allait mener pour se libérer de Lionel Luthor, tous les appuis seraient bons à prendre…

- J'accepte, souffla-t-elle. Maintenant, laissez-moi sortir.

Elle se retrouva libre comme par enchantement.

- La limousine passera vous chercher vers vingt heures, fit Lex. Au fait, Chloé, mettez quelque chose de… sexy.

°°°

**A suivre… **


	3. Corps à corps

**_Une arme à double tranchant_**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient… On connaît la musique !

Note de l'auteur : Fic se déroulant dans la saison 3, mais aucun spoiler, vu que je n'ai pas vu la saison 3 ! Attention, fic très sombre et violente, à l'image des Luthor. **NC 17. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'essaie au NC, et je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire, comprenez : du soft comme du très hard… **

En tous les cas, je pense qu'il est plus qu'intéressant d'explorer les côtés sombres de nos héros « Smallvilliens ». 

Pour ce qui est d'Helen, tout le monde avait compris dès la fin d'Exodus que c'était une sacrée garce, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler…

Résumé : Trahi par Helen, Lex sombre de plus en plus dans l'alcool. Et quand il est ivre… il devient méchant. Vous l'avez compris, c'est Chloé qui va trinquer, surtout lorsque notre chauve préféré va découvrir qu'elle travaille pour Lionel… Le sexe est une arme, et les Luthor la manient à la perfection. Mais Chloé Sullivan est elle aussi une arme à double tranchant… 

°°°

**3**

**Corps à corps**

Dix minutes avant que le chauffeur de la limousine ne sonne à la porte d'entrée, Chloé n'était pas loin de s'arracher les cheveux. Gabe Sullivan était parti pour trois jours en déplacement, et les relations entre Lana Lang et la blonde journaliste n'étaient pas franchement au beau fixe…

Depuis que Lana sortait avec Clark, et que Chloé avait accepté de travailler avec Lionel Luthor, l'ambiance était tendue entre les anciens amis. Pete et Clark, outrés par ce qu'ils considéraient de la part de Chloé comme une trahison, ne lui adressaient plus la parole.

Pour Lana, c'était plus difficile. Elle vivait sous le même toit. Leurs conversations, cependant, se limitaient à des banalités. Elles qui avaient autrefois été si proches !

Donc, Chloé s'arrachait les cheveux. Maquillée, coiffée, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter. En désespoir de cause, elle se résolut à aller frapper à la porte de Lana pour lui demander conseil.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se permit d'entrer. La chambre de son amie était parfaitement rangée et ordonnée.

« Lana Lang… la perfection faite femme. »

Sur cette pensée ironique, Chloé se dirigea vers la penderie. Après tout, elle était chez elle… Pourquoi ne fouillerait-elle pas ? Elle ramena une mèche blonde en arrière et ce faisant, son coude heurta le sac à main de Lana, posé sur la commode, et qui se déversa en totalité sur le sol de la chambre.

- Zut et flûte !

Chloé se mit à ranger les affaires de la brune à toute vitesse, mais soudain, s'arrêta net devant… une plaquette de pilules. Son visage devint blanc comme un linge. Lana Lang prenait la pilule ! Et ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

« Cette salope a sauté le pas avec Clark ! » 

Chloé eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un poignard aiguisé dans le cœur, et qu'on le retournait lentement dans la plaie. Clark et Lana faisant l'amour ensemble… Leurs deux corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton était rien moins qu'aimable. Et quand Lana vit ce que son amie avait dans les mains, elle vira au rouge tomate. Se précipitant vers elle, elle lui arracha la plaquette et le sac des mains.

- Ne te gêne surtout pas !

Chloé la toisa avec la même froideur.

- Depuis quand tu prends la pilule ?

- Depuis deux mois. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

- Tu as fait l'amour avec Clark, ç'est ça ? interrogea Chloé, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Lana parut furieuse.

- Chloé ! Je me répète, mais je ne vois pas en quoi nos rapports te regardent !

La blonde haussa les épaules.

- Oh, en rien ! D'ailleurs, je sors, ce soir… Il est temps que j'aille m'amuser, moi aussi.

Lana la retint au moment où elle allait franchir le seuil. Elle semblait s'être adoucie.

- Chloé… je me fais beaucoup de souci pour toi. Et Clark aussi.

« Bien sûr, sale garce ! Et quand, au juste, vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Avant ou après avoir baisé comme des lapins ? ! »

- Il ne faut pas, rétorqua la journaliste. Tout va très bien pour moi. J'ai un job passionnant… et un petit ami très attentionné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle se dégagea avec brusquerie et rejoignit sa chambre, dont elle claqua la porte. Elle aurait voulu hurler, arracher les yeux de Lana, mettre sa chambre sens dessus dessous. Mais elle se retint. Fouillant à nouveau sa penderie, elle en sortit une robe fourreau en velours, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, qu'elle avait tout d'abord trouvé trop osée.

La colère menaçait de l'étouffer. Oui, elle allait s'amuser ce soir. Lex Luthor allait en baver. Elle allait lui faire tirer la langue, et se venger enfin de toutes les humiliations subies au contact de Lionel, de Clark et de Lana.

Oui, ce soir, quelqu'un allait payer la facture. Et le milliardaire chauve était tout indiqué pour ça…

Lorsque Chloé arriva au manoir Luthor, Enrique, le majordome, lui prit son manteau sans se départir de son habituelle expression imperturbable.

- Monsieur est dans la bibliothèque, Miss Sullivan.

Il la conduisit avec son habituelle courtoisie et annonça en ouvrant la porte :

- Miss Sullivan, Monsieur.

Lex, occupé à une partie de billard, leva brièvement la tête et salua la jeune fille d'un signe.

- Chloé… Vous êtes superbe. Une partie vous tente ?

« Une partie de quoi… De jambes en l'air ? »

- Non merci, répondit-elle avec insolence. Mais un verre serait le bienvenu.

- Un jus de fruit, peut-être ? suggéra doucereusement Lex.

Elle coula vers lui un regard provocant.

- Plutôt une tequila.

Lex sembla surpris, mais s'exécuta sans discuter. Il haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant sa compagne vider son verre d'un trait.

- Doucement, ce n'est pas du lait.

- J'avais soif, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

- En voulez-vous un autre ou passons-nous à table ?

- Un autre, s'il vous plaît. Et une partie de billard me tenterait assez, finalement.

Lex se sentait de plus en plus intrigué. Où diable voulait-elle en venir ? Il était bien trop fin pour ne pas deviner que le petit jeu qu'elle avait amorcé ce soir ne devait rien au billard, mais il avait envie de s'amuser, lui aussi, et de continuer la partie qu'elle venait de commencer… 

Deux ou trois tequilas plus tard, la partie de billard tenait plus du fou rire que de… la partie de billard. Après avoir vu Chloé trébucher une demi-douzaine de fois sur ses talons, avoir failli être éborgné, devenir eunuque, Lex décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais et de passer à table.  

La conversation fut calme et détendue, le repas était excellent, mais tous deux abusèrent fortement du vin. Et leurs sujets de discussion, l'alcool aidant, ne tardèrent pas à devenir… explosifs. Le grand débat fut abordé par Lex au moment du dessert.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté de travailler pour mon père, Chloé ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'était une opportunité.

- Une opportunité ? ricana agressivement le jeune homme. De se faire sauter par un homme qui pourrait être votre père ?

Chloé se sentit blêmir. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Elle se leva d'un bond, mais il la retint par le poignet.

- C'est ça qui vous plaît, Chloé ? De vous faire humilier en permanence par cette vieille ordure ? Bon sang ! Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour donner dans le sadomasochisme ? !

La gifle partit sans prévenir, et Lex porta la main à sa joue avec incrédulité.

- Non, Monsieur Luthor, ça ne me plait pas d'être le jouet de votre père ! cracha Chloé avec mépris. Par contre, vous envoyer cette baffe a été le plus grand pied de ma vie !

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se retourna et porta un doigt accusateur contre lui.

- Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous, les Luthor père et fils ? ! Pour Dieu tout-puissant ? ! C'est vous qui avez un problème, pas moi !

Elle s'était mise à hurler, souffrance et rage mêlées.

- Vous ne prenez votre plaisir qu'en manipulant et en humiliant les autres ! Et après, vous vous étonnez que les femmes vous rendent la monnaie de votre pièce ! 

En d'autres circonstances, l'air abasourdi de Lex Luthor aurait fait plaisir à voir. Remis à sa place par une petite journaliste de dix-sept ans !

- Victoria et Helen auraient mérité une médaille pour ce qu'elles vous ont fait ! continua Chloé, furieuse et avouons-le, passablement ivre.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, elle rata sa sortie, car la dernière phrase était de trop. Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux de Lex, et ce fut sans aucune douceur qu'il l'empoigna et la souleva dans ses bras. 

- Vraiment, Miss Sullivan ? Nous allons voir si vous êtes de la même trempe que ces deux garces !

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la jeta sans douceur sur son lit. Chloé voulut se redresser, folle de rage. Mais Lex la cloua sous son poids et commença à l'embrasser violemment, meurtrissant sa bouche. Elle se débattit comme une diablesse, griffant et mordant, trop en colère pour avoir vraiment peur, mais il était incontestablement le plus fort.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur la robe, dénudant ses seins ronds et fermes, et Chloé fut soudain prise de panique. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme avec Lionel, avec une promesse puérile !

- Lâchez-moi, ça suffit !

Lex ne la laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche, tout en la déshabillant avec habileté. Chloé, hors d'haleine, s'aperçut bientôt qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'empêcher de continuer. Il promena ses lèvres le long de son corps de jeune fille, et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Si Lionel la dégoûtait, Lex avait vraiment un tout autre effet sur elle !

Relevant la tête, il plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- J'ai envie de toi, Chloé. 

En voyant la flamme qui brûlait dans ses prunelles, elle savait qu'il disait vrai.

- Tu verras, ce sera aussi bon qu'avec mon père, sinon meilleur, ajouta-t-il cyniquement. 

Chloé se sentit soudain glacée jusqu'aux os. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec Lionel ?

Tétanisée, elle le regarda se déshabiller, admirant malgré elle son magnifique corps d'athlète. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Maintenant. Sinon elle courrait à la catastrophe.

- Lex, je suis toujours vierge.

Le milliardaire éclata d'un rire moqueur et elle se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il ne la croyait pas.

- Mais bien sûr, Chloé, et Lionel Luthor est le père Noël !  

Lorsqu'il écarta ses cuisses fines, ce fut sans aucune douceur. Chloé se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier lorsqu'il pénétra en elle. Stupéfait, Lex s'immobilisa. Il regarda le joli visage où coulaient des larmes.

- Bon sang, c'est vrai, Chloé ? Tu es encore…

Elle hocha la tête. Au prix d'un violent effort, Lex reprit son sang-froid. Il la caressa tendrement, attendant qu'elle se décontracte. Lorsqu'il la sentit un peu moins crispée, il amorça un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Chloé sentit son corps s'embraser. Elle se mit à onduler des hanches, adaptant son rythme au sien. Le monde tournoyait autour d'elle, et elle s'agrippa à lui comme s'il était le seul élément stable de cet univers inconnu.

Elle se mit à gémir comme il accentuait ses mouvements, emportée dans un tourbillon de plaisir, et brusquement, tout son corps se cabra contre celui de l'homme qui lui faisait découvrir la jouissance. Alors Lex s'abandonna à son tour, lui offrant l'asile protecteur et tendre de ses bras. Ensemble, ils écoutèrent leurs respirations se calmer, leurs corps en parfaite harmonie. 

Pelotonnée contre Lex, Chloé s'endormit doucement, en proie à une paix qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue. 

°°°

**A suivre…**


	4. James Bond Girls

**_Une arme à double tranchant_**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient… On connaît la musique !

Note de l'auteur : Fic se déroulant dans la saison 3, mais aucun spoiler, vu que je n'ai pas vu la saison 3 ! Attention, fic très sombre et violente, à l'image des Luthor. **NC 17. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'essaie au NC, et je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire, comprenez : du soft comme du très hard… **

En tous les cas, je pense qu'il est plus qu'intéressant d'explorer les côtés sombres de nos héros « Smallvilliens ». 

Pour ce qui est d'Helen, tout le monde avait compris dès la fin d'Exodus que c'était une sacrée garce, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler…

Résumé : Trahi par Helen, Lex sombre de plus en plus dans l'alcool. Et quand il est ivre… il devient méchant. Vous l'avez compris, c'est Chloé qui va trinquer, surtout lorsque notre chauve préféré va découvrir qu'elle travaille pour Lionel… Le sexe est une arme, et les Luthor la manient à la perfection. Mais Chloé Sullivan est elle aussi une arme à double tranchant… 

°°°

**4**

**James Bond girls**

A l'aube, Chloé jeta un coup d'œil à Lex, qui dormait profondément, se leva sans bruit et se rhabilla. Ensuite, l'esprit confus, au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle se glissa hors du manoir Luthor et appela un taxi de son portable. Elle alla l'attendre au-delà des grilles de la propriété.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Lana l'attendait, inquiète. Chloé fondit en larmes dans ses bras, et entre deux sanglots, lui raconta la totalité de l'histoire. La pression et la terreur que Lionel exerçait sur elle, comment elle avait fini dans les bras de Lex. Bref, elle n'omit RIEN.

Lana fut géniale (Ben oui, ça lui arrive !) et attendit que son amie se calme pour discuter posément du problème. Toutes deux en arrivèrent à la conclusion que Lex avait forcément mis son père sur vidéosurveillance. 

- Là réside ta chance, dit Lana, pragmatique. Il a sûrement des bandes vidéo du bureau de Lionel. Donc, il a sans doute des images de toi en train de… d'être contrainte par ce vieux salaud !

- Et tu veux que j'aille tranquillement les lui demander, ç'est ça ? 

Chloé était désespérée, mais Lana sourit.

- Non, bien sûr, mais je pourrais lui fixer rendez-vous au Talon sous un faux prétexte, et le retenir pendant quelques heures, et toi, pendant ce temps…

- J'irai fouiller dans son bureau à la recherche des vidéos !

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice. Elles étaient enfin de nouveau sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Il reste cependant le problème Lionel, reprit Lana, soucieuse.

- Il est à Métropolis jusqu'à ce soir, répondit Chloé. Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur ses bandes, je deviens intouchable. Parce que même le grand Lionel Luthor ne pourra rien face à une accusation d'abus de mineur **avec preuve à l'appui**…

- On le tient ! s'exclama Lana, enthousiaste.

- Oui, si les bandes existent.

- De toute façon, on n'a rien à perdre. J'appelle Lex, et tu tentes le coup !

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Avec un art consommé de la comédie, Lana, feignant d'être au bord du suicide, téléphona à Lex et lui donna rendez-vous au Talon. Embusquée non loin des grilles du manoir, Chloé vit partir la voiture de sport du jeune homme. Elle profita de l'ouverture du portail automatique pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, et annonça posément à Enrique que Monsieur Lionel lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander de passer chercher un dossier urgent.

Le cœur battant, notre James Bond girl pénétra dans les bureaux privés de Lex, et passa la pièce au peigne fin. Rien. Rien de rien.

Chloé en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'elle se dit qu'elle ne procédait pas de la bonne manière. 

« Pense, raisonne comme un Luthor, se dit-elle en son for intérieur. Tu ne mettrais pas ton système de vidéosurveillance au vu et au su de tout le monde ! »

La jeune reporter commença à fouiller le bureau, espérant trouver un bouton quelconque, lorsque un toussotement la fit sursauter. Elle faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque. Se retournant lentement, certaine que sa dernière heure était arrivée, elle se retrouva face à Enrique, qui lui chuchota avec un clin d'œil complice :

- Derrière le bar, Miss Sullivan. Un petit bouton gris.

Chloé le regarda, interloquée.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Enrique ?

- Parce que je pense que Monsieur Lionel ne vous traite pas comme il le faudrait, Miss… et que vous êtes un peu jeune pour vendre votre âme au diable.

- Merci, Enrique, parvint à articuler Chloé, la gorge serrée. Je vous le revaudrai…

- Pas la peine, Miss. Je souhaiterai juste visionner la bande vidéo de l'humiliation de M Lionel, quand vous allez le faire chanter.

Sur ce, il disparut, laissant Chloé euphorique. Elle appuya sur le bouton et un pan du mur s'ouvrit, révélant un écran large, un magnétoscope et des rayonnages remplis de vidéos. Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à compulser les cassettes. C'était… édifiant. Elle avait de quoi envoyer Lionel Luthor en prison pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle revit avec dégoût la première fois où il l'avait forcée à des attouchements sexuels. Mais sans la moindre peur. Et Chloé se rendit compte avec stupeur que Lionel n'avait plus le pouvoir de la terroriser. En son for intérieur, elle dut convenir que les bandes vidéo n'étaient pas seules en cause. La nuit dernière, avec Lex, avait changé bien des choses…

Elle essaya de visualiser Clark et Lana ensemble, mais bizarrement, çà ne lui fit absolument rien. D'un autre côté, pouvait-elle faire confiance à Lex ? La douceur avec laquelle il l'avait menée au plaisir, après avoir découvert sa virginité, plaidait en sa faveur.

Mais Chloé n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se laisser aller à ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Et elle ne permettrait plus à un Luthor de la faire souffrir.

Elle fourra dans son sac à dos une dizaine de cassettes, parmi les plus intéressantes, et referma la cachette secrète, avant de tout remettre en ordre. Lex ne devait en aucun cas soupçonner cette incursion dans son domaine privé.

Puis, le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Chloé rentra chez elle se préparer pour son affrontement avec le diable. Mais dans la partie de poker qui allait les opposer, pour la première fois, elle avait un as dans sa manche. Alors elle se permit un petit sourire ironique…  

°°°

**A suivre…**


	5. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**_Une arme à double tranchant_**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient… On connaît la musique !

Note de l'auteur : Fic se déroulant dans la saison 3, mais aucun spoiler, vu que je n'ai pas vu la saison 3 ! Attention, fic très sombre et violente, à l'image des Luthor. **NC 17. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'essaie au NC, et je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire, comprenez : du soft comme du très hard… **

En tous les cas, je pense qu'il est plus qu'intéressant d'explorer les côtés sombres de nos héros « Smallvilliens ». 

Pour ce qui est d'Helen, tout le monde avait compris dès la fin d'Exodus que c'était une sacrée garce, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler…

Résumé : Trahi par Helen, Lex sombre de plus en plus dans l'alcool. Et quand il est ivre… il devient méchant. Vous l'avez compris, c'est Chloé qui va trinquer, surtout lorsque notre chauve préféré va découvrir qu'elle travaille pour Lionel… Le sexe est une arme, et les Luthor la manient à la perfection. Mais Chloé Sullivan est elle aussi une arme à double tranchant… 

°°°

**5**

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…**

Lionel Luthor sentit un pur frisson de satisfaction lui parcourir la nuque. Il venait d'avoir Chloé Sullivan au bout du fil et lui avait donné rendez-vous au manoir à 21 heures. Cette fois-ci, pas de promesse qui tienne ! Elle ne lui échapperait pas !

20h30… Plus qu'une demi-heure avant de goûter enfin à cette fleur innocente. Il en salivait d'avance…

Cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique, Chloé se présenta au manoir Luthor. Calme, sure d'elle. Elle avait passé l'après-midi, d'une part, à éviter Lex, et d'autre part, à faire des copies des vidéos qu'elle lui avait « empruntées ».  Elle était prête.

Lionel l'accueillit avec son habituel sourire carnassier, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Alors, quelles nouvelles informations a-tu obtenu sur Clark ?

- Rien du tout.

La réponse ne lassa pas d'étonner Lionel, d'autant qu'elle avait été faite sur un ton particulièrement froid. Mais il se dit qu'elle était probablement tendue.

« Et je sais comment te détendre, ma petite Chloé… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant doucement. Sa surprise fut à son comble lorsqu'elle le repoussa violemment.

- Ôtez vos sales pattes !

Il ravala son incrédulité.

- Tss, tss ! Chloé, mon petit, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et lui fit face. 

- Il se passe, espèce de salaud répugnant, que je démissionne ! Plus jamais vous ne me toucherez !

Lionel se permit un petit rire ironique qui porta la fureur de la jeune fille à son comble. Ne se maîtrisant plus, elle le gifla violemment.

En d'autres circonstances, devant l'air ahuri de son patron, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Mais elle était beaucoup trop en colère pour ça, d'autant que lui aussi. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et la projeta brutalement contre son bureau.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, espèce de petite garce ! J'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi, alors déshabille-toi !

- Votre fils n'a pas eu la même patience, murmura Chloé, mielleuse.

Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise ! Se pourrait-il que Lex lui ait coupé l'herbe sous le pied ? !

- Et que devient Gabe dans tout ça ? ironisa-t-il.

- Mais il ne devient rien, Lionel. Pour la bonne raison que si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux ou au miens, le Daily Planet et quelques chaînes de télévision recevront ceci…

Chloé sortit de son sac une vidéo qu'elle posa sur le bureau, et devant le sourire glacial de la jeune fille, Lionel eut soudain peur. Seul Lex avait d'ordinaire ce pouvoir sur lui, mais là…

Il glissa la cassette dans son magnétoscope. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la visionnait, Chloé regardait avec un plaisir sans bornes son visage arrogant se décomposer.

- Je pense que les différents services de police s'intéresseraient de très près à vos multiples… activités, mon cher Lionel, reprit-elle, savourant chaque mot. Abus de mineur, accointance avec la mafia, pots de vins… J'en passe et des meilleures !

Son fils avait osé le mettre sous surveillance ! Fou de rage, Lionel arracha quasiment la cassette du magnétoscope et l'envoya contre le mur. Chloé éclata de rire.

- Oh, Lionel, voyons ! J'en ai fait beaucoup d'autres copies !

Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux du milliardaire. Il la gifla avec une telle violence qu'il lui fendit la lèvre. Mais au lieu de se laisser faire, Chloé, en proie à une colère telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue, riposta par un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Lionel, se tordant de douleur, la fixa, et comprit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le moindre pouvoir sur elle. Lex avait encore gagné. Alors il la saisit à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

Chloé tenta de se débattre, suffocant, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait manquer d'air, une poigne solide obligea Lionel à la relâcher. Se retournant, il se trouva face au visage rageur et véritablement démoniaque de son fils.

- Si tu touches encore une seule fois à elle, cracha Lex, je te tue, c'est clair ? !

Lionel acquiesça, secrètement épouvanté. Lex se tourna vers Chloé.

- Va m'attendre dans mon bureau, s'il te plait, Chloé. Mon père et moi avons quelque chose à régler d'urgence.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Affalée sur le canapé de Lex, elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se calmer, et de reprendre son souffle. Enfin, ç'était terminé ! Lionel Luthor n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur elle ni sur son père ! Bouleversée, elle éclata de rire et fondit en larmes de soulagement, quasiment en même temps.

Elle avait fait face, elle s'était montrée courageuse. Et elle avait gagné ! Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et elle reprit son sang-froid. Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa.

- J'aurais préféré que tu me fasses confiance, fit la voix de Lex, rompant le silence, et que tu viennes me demander ces cassettes.

Chloé ne sursauta même pas, elle se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder.

- Chloé… Tu saignes ?

Machinalement, elle porta la main à sa bouche.

- Ce n'est rien. Ton père a la main lourde quand on le contrarie.

- J'aurais du tuer ce fumier, enragea le jeune homme.

- Pas la peine, rétorqua-t-elle. Tant qu'il nous laisse en paix, mon père et moi…

- ça, je peux te l'assurer. 

Il eut un air tellement féroce en disant cela que Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se leva du sofa et annonça d'un air dégagé :

- Il faut que je rentre.

- Et nous, Chloé ?

- Parce qu'il y a un « nous », Lex ? 

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Il pourrait y avoir, Chloé. Ce serait rudement bien entre toi et moi.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle sarcastique, en se dégageant. Tu pourrais prendre la place de ton père, me faire chanter, me faire souffrir et me manipuler… Je ne fais plus confiance aux Luthor, Lex.

Il la reprit contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand il relâcha sa bouche, Chloé était au bord des larmes.

- Je ne suis pas une autre Helen, Lex, balbutia-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Je sais, Chloé, soupira-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Elle le regarda, incrédule, et il répéta en souriant :

- Je t'aime, Chloé. Mais l'amour n'est rien sans la confiance. Toi aussi, tu as le pouvoir de me faire du mal. Et pourtant, tu vois, je suis prêt à tenter le coup. Alors, on essaie ?

Un brusque sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et tout contre sa bouche, murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi, Lex Luthor. Que Dieu ait pitié de moi, mais… c'est d'accord.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent passionnément, si passionnément qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, pas plus qu'ils ne virent le sourire ému et satisfait d'Enrique avant qu'il ne referme silencieusement la porte du bureau… 

**FIN**

°°°

**Voilà, c'est terminé ! Comme cette fic est finie depuis un moment, je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de vous la mettre en entier, d'un seul coup ! Alors, beaucoup de rewiews, please ! Siouplait ? **


End file.
